A Birthday to Remember
by TheDCStar
Summary: It's Alvin's birthday, and it looks like Brittany has a big surprise in store for him.  What could it be?  Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chippettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Recently, some of you participated in a voting which would determine the next story I would write. Well, the votes were counted, and here is your winner. Warning, this story contains a lot of adult content and some use of language. I strongly encourage younger readers to **_**NOT**_** read this story. There are two songs incorporated into this story. As you read along to certain sections, I suggest you listen to them. Whenever you read the words "Press play" or "Pressed the remote," that's when you start listening. I'll have the links to the songs on my profile. Anyway, enough talk. Everyone enjoy the winning story!**

"Class dismissed," my English professor said as he started gathering his papers. "Remember, your term papers are due next Wednesday. I suggest you take advantage of the weekend and get started on them."

By the time the professor finished his sentence, half the class was already out the door. I guess they had the same opinion on English as I did, which was English was absolutely and without a doubt boring.

Though English was by far my least favorite subject, I was in no rush. I was actually in a pretty good mood. Today was a big day for me. Today was my twentieth birthday, and nothing could spoil my happy go lucky vibe, not even classes.

I took my time as I stuffed my notebooks and loose-leaf paper into my backpack, thinking about all the things I wanted to do for my birthday. After all, nothing was limitless when you were twenty. Suddenly, I felt someone pat my back hard, nearly taking the breath right out of me.

"Alvin, my man!" an enthusiastic voice yelled.

I would recognize that voice anywhere, and I turned around to see my best friend, Brian, staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, what's up, B-dog?" I asked as I took his hand in mine and did a quick hand shake with him.

"Nothing much," Brian answered. "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh, thanks, man. It's the big 2-0 today."

I watched as Brian's facial expression changed from happy and laid back to overly exaggerated shock. He placed his hand on his chest and gasped deeply.

"What?" he asked feigning surprise. "You're twenty years old? Dude, you're getting old."

Watching and Listening to Brian was truly a treat, and I began to laugh as he continued to pretend he was astounded. He was just as much a class clown as I was, and I guess that's why we became such good friends. I jabbed his ribs jokingly as I continued laughing.

"I know," I agreed between chuckles. "I can't believe I'm twenty years old today."

"It's all good, though," Brian assured me. "By the way, I'm throwing a party tonight just for you. There'll be loud music, food, drinks, the whole nine yards, the whole shebang, and all that good stuff."

"Wow, thanks, bro, but you didn't have to do that."

"Hey, you're my buddy, and it's the least I can do for your birthday."

Brian patted my back again as I slung my backpack over my shoulders and placed my red cap on my head.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Brittany about it," I said as I started walking out of the classroom, "but I'm sure we'll be able to make it."

"Oh, okay, so, how are you and Brittany doing?" Brian asked following me out the door.

"We're doing great, man," I answered walking down the hallway. "I mean, we've had our fights, but we've been able to talk it over. She's really amazing."

"Awesome, so, have you two…you know?"

When those words came out of Brian's mouth, I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Brian to run right into me. My great state of mind completely vanished, and I could feel my face become hot from anger. Brian had no right to ask me about my personal life, and it really pissed me off that he wanted to know whether Brittany and I have had sex. What the hell was his problem? That kind of information was none of his concern.

"Um, Al, you okay?" I heard Brian ask me.

I took a couple of deep breaths before turning around to face my friend.

"Do me a favor," I said as calmly as I could. "Keep questions like that to yourself."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," Brian said when he realized what he had done. "That was really stupid of me. I mean, I know it's none of my business, but I just…"

"You're right," I interrupted. "It _is _none of your business, so just shut the hell up and don't worry about my private life."

When those words slipped out of my mouth, I knew I had to leave before I said something I would regret later, so I turned back around and started stomping my way out of the English building.

"Let me know if you can come to the party," Brian yelled as I exited to the doors.

I was too angry to respond to Brian. I quickly jogged down the steps and down the sidewalk. For some reason, Brian liked to stick his nose in places where it didn't belong. I can't believe he asked me such an inappropriate question. He should have known better. What Brittany and I did on our own time was between us and us alone. No one needed to know what went on when we were alone. I mean, is everyone at this university a bunch of perverts and freaks? So far, it sure seemed like they were.

Walking down the sidewalk, I did my best to push Brian's stupid question out of my mind. Soon, my thoughts brought me to Brittany, the girl I fell in love with the very first day I met her. Thinking about her always had a way of giving me peace in mind. She was so incredibly beautiful, smart, caring, and occasionally hot headed, but I still loved her no matter how many times we argued or got under each other's skin.

I knew I wanted to be with her forever. She was truly the other half of my soul, the apple of my eye, and my one true love. Every day, I imagined what it would be like if she were my wife. I would imagine what it would be like to have a family with her. But lately, I often imagined what it would be like to make sweet love to her.

Brittany was my special girl, and I always imagined what our first time would be like. I often pictured a candle lit room with Brittany lying on a large bed wearing only a bra and panties. The scene was so arousing that I could feel my skin begin to burn from the sensation. I would look at Brittany up and down and drink in her immaculate body. Her tanned skin, curvy hips, and slender legs really turned me on, and all I wanted was her and no one else.

I would feel what her skin would taste like under my tongue as I began to lick her body. God, I bet she tasted good. My ears would fill with the sound of her soft moans of pleasure. No symphony would compare to it. Finally, I would imagine what it would feel like to be inside her, her walls closing in against me, making me hornier and more aroused with every thrust I made into her. Oh, my God. I could just feel it now.

Shaking my head from my fantasy, I hadn't even realized I had made it to my dorm. I swiftly wiped the sweat, formed from thinking about Brittany's almost naked body, off my forehead as I went inside the building.

I walked up two flights of stairs before reaching my floor and walking down the dorm hallway. I made it to my dorm room, and I was about to open the door when I realized there was a pink envelope taped to my door. Full of curiosity, I ripped the envelope from its place and walked inside my dorm room. I looked at the envelope carefully and saw "Alvey" written on the front of it. I couldn't help but smile because I knew exactly whom it was from.

After closing the door behind me, I walked over to my bed and sat down, opening the envelope as I did so. I pulled out a piece of pink stationary paper and began reading what was written on it.

_To my sweet and wonderful Alvey,_

_Happy Twentieth Birthday, sweetheart. Today is your day, and tonight is your night. I have a very special surprise for you waiting at my apartment. Come over around nine o'clock, and I promise to give you the best birthday present you have ever had. Goodbye for now._

_Love always,_

_Brittany_

When I finished reading the letter, I looked down at the corner of the page to see a light pink shaded kiss mark. This letter was very surprising, and I couldn't help but wonder what Brittany was up to. What would this special surprise be? Well, I guess I would find out tonight.

* * *

Later that night, I was in my dorm room getting ready to go over to Brittany's apartment. I stood in front of the large mirror I had hung on the wall above my bed and straightened my white shirt and adjusted my black jacket before combing my fingers through my hair. As I continued to stare at my reflection, I wondered if I should have dressed a little more formal for this surprise I was going to get. Brittany wasn't very specific as to what I should wear, but in the end, I decided to just stick with the shirt and jacket.

I also couldn't help but wonder what Brittany's surprise was going to be. For my past birthday's, all she usually ever got for me was clothes or cologne. However, the note said it would be the best present I would ever receive. What was she up to? The suspense from not knowing what she had in store for me was just too great.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard loud music playing. I looked over at my desk to see my cell phone lighting up. Someone was giving me a call. Without hesitation, I walked over to my desk, picked up my phone, and answered the call.

"Alvin here," I said through the phone.

"Hi, Alvey," a giggly voice responded.

A huge grin came to my face when I heard my sweet Brittany's heavenly voice.

"Hey, babe," I greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm wonderful," she responded. "How are you? How has you're birthday been?"

"It's been good. In fact, Brian is throwing a party for me tonight. He wanted to know if I could come, but I said I would have to talk to you first."

"Oh, well, that was nice of him. I think we should go. Of course, we'll have to wait a while before we leave. After all, I still have to give you your birthday surprise."

When I heard my girlfriend say that, there was something in her tone of voice, something that I had hardly ever heard her use. She sounded almost…almost seductive.

"Brittany, what exactly are you planning?" I asked even though I knew I probably wouldn't get an answer.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," I heard her giggle again.

"Aww, well, I'm leaving my dorm room right now, so I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye, Alvey."

"Bye, Britt."

I quickly closed my cell phone and placed it in my jean pocket. I looked in the mirror one last time before grabbing my keys and wallet and making my way out of my dorm room.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, I made it to Brittany's apartment complex. As I walked into the main lobby of the complex, I looked down at my watch to see I had five minutes before it was nine o'clock. I had enough time.

I walked through the lobby, entered the elevator, and waited for it to take me to Brittany's floor. She lived on the third floor, so it didn't take long before the elevator doors opened again. I walked down the long hallway until I got to the last door on the right, which was Brittany's apartment.

When I got to her door, there was another pink envelope, with "Alvey" written on it, taped to the door. I ripped it off, opened the letter, and began to read it.

_Hey Alvey,_

_Well, it's time for you to receive your big birthday surprise. After it's all over and done with, I will tell you why I decided to give you what I'm about to give you. For now, come inside and go to my bedroom. Close the door behind you and have a seat on my bed. On the bed, you'll find a remote. Press play. See you soon._

_Brittany_

Wow, Brittany must have something big planned. It was official; I wouldn't be getting any clothes or cologne. Without a second thought, I opened the door and entered Brittany's apartment.

Brittany's apartment was always incredibly clean. No wonder she complained about my dorm room being messy whenever she came over. I quickly walked through the living room and soon made it to Brittany's bedroom. I opened the door and closed it behind me just like the letter instructed.

Her bedroom was painted in a very light shade of pink, and her bed was decorated with light pink sheets. I noticed the lights were dimmed almost to the point where it was dark. Just like the letter said, there was a remote sitting on top of the bed. I walked over and took the remote in my hands as I sat down on the bed. I wonder what this remote does.

Knowing what I had to do next, I pressed play on the remote. Suddenly, music began to fill the room, and I knew the song that was playing perfectly well. I also knew what the song was about. Why would Brittany have this song playing? What was going on?

"Well, hello there, birthday boy," I heard a soft voice say to me.

I looked towards the bathroom to see Brittany standing in the doorway. She had her fuzzy pink robe wrapped tightly around her waste, and her hair was done with many curls that framed her face just right. Still standing, she gave me a very cute smirk. I loved that smirk.

"Hello, yourself, beautiful," I said to her after looking over her appearance.

She giggled a little as she made her way out of the bathroom and stood in front of me. She continued to smirk at me, and I couldn't help but smirk back.

"So," Brittany said as she brought her hands to the knot of her robe, "Are you ready for your surprise?"

When I saw her hands move up to the knot and begin to undo her robe, I immediately felt my body heat up, and my arousal began to take affect. At that moment, I knew what her surprise was for me.

"Oh, hell, yeah," I managed to say.

With another giggle, she finished undoing her robe. She brought her hands to her shoulders, and she pushed the robe off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

Oh, my God. What was she wearing? I looked, with wide eyes, at Brittany's hot, sexy lingerie up and down, taking in her sweet and sexy body. She was wearing a red strapless bra and thong. She wore red lacy tights that reached her mid-thigh with red high heels. God, red, without a doubt, looked so good on her. I suddenly felt a sensation begin to build between my legs. Damn, she's making me so horny.

"Shit," I said without thinking.

"You like what you see?" Brittany asked as she began rubbing herself.

"Oh, God, yes," I said just above a whisper.

I heard her giggle again as she began moving her hips to the beat of the music that still played. Her hands continued to explore her body sensually. I watched her hands caressed from her breasts, down her belly, and then to her hidden treasure. She bent over as she began to touch herself, and the sensation in my pants grew more and more. Holy shit, she's so amazing.

She walked over to me slowly, biting her lower lip as she did so. Then, she turned around to where her back was facing me and moved her hips to the rhythm of the music again. She bent down again, and from the position she was bent down, I could see her sweet, sweet little treasure. Damn, how much hornier can a guy get?

Then, with her back still facing me, Brittany placed her hands on my legs and lowered herself to rub her precious jewel against my now distinct bulge. I shuddered as I felt her do this, and I tightened my grip around her bed sheets. Oh, God. This girl is driving me crazy.

Slowly, she brought herself back up, and I already missed the feeling of her wonderful treasure against my bulge. She walked away from me only a little ways before turning back around to face me. For some reason, she almost had a look of satisfaction on her face. I guess she knew I would like this surprise, and she was right. I loved this surprise.

With a few more sways in her hips, the music began to die down, and when the music finally stopped, she struck a very sexy pose and winked at me. All I could do was sit there and stare at her flawless and incredible body while the bulge in my pants throbbed.

"Wow," I whispered when I found my voice.

"So, you enjoyed your surprise?" Brittany asked as a giggle escaped her lips.

I was still speechless from the experience of it all. The only thing I could do was nod my head slowly up and down.

Then, Brittany walked towards me, swaying her hips from side to side. She bent down in front of me and placed her hands on my legs, making my bulge throb even more.

"Well," she whispered, "it's not over yet."

I froze instantly in place when those words came out of my girlfriend's mouth. Oh, my God. Was she being serious right now? Was she saying what I think she was saying? I mean, she couldn't be thinking about that. We've never talked about it before. It was impossible, wasn't it? I looked her straight in her icy blue eyes. They seemed to be glowing…almost with…excitement.

"Brittany," I said once I found my voice, "what are you trying to say?"

She stared right back at me and whispered, "I'm your present tonight. I want you to take me…and I want you to love me…Tonight, I'm all yours, Alvin."

With that said, Brittany placed her lips against mine. Her lips were so soft and sweet, and my senses started going crazy. I felt her tongue go inside my mouth, and she slowly began moving it with mine. Her hands began pushing my jacket off my shoulder, and when it was totally off, she started un-tucking my white shirt.

Soon, my shirt was finally taken off, and Brittany ran her fingers over my fiery skin. God, I wanted her so much. Wait, no. There was one thing keeping me for taking her in my arms and loving her. I had to stop myself before I lost control.

"Brittany," I said immediately breaking away from her kiss, "I'm not sure about this. I mean it's not that I don't want you. Believe me, I really, really want you. I want you so much it's killing me. It's just…this was so unexpected and…I thought that we would talk about this before…"

"Shh," Brittany hushed as she placed her finger on my lips. "Alvin, I know we haven't talked about it, but…I've been thinking about it a lot, and I know you have too. I want to take our relationship to the next level. I love you, and I want tonight to be special. So, what do you say?"

I looked deeply into her eyes. Everything she told me was the truth, and she was right about one thing. Like her, I had been thinking about it, and I really wanted to take our relationship to the next level. However, I was always afraid I would have been too pushy. I didn't want Brittany to think that sex was all I ever wanted from her. I respected and loved her too much.

Now that I knew she wanted the same thing I wanted, it changed things. She was giving me something so valuable and precious that I wasn't sure if I could even take that away from her.

"Brittany, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yes, Alvin," she smiled. "I want you. I trust you. You're the only one I want."

When I heard her say that, I couldn't believe my ears. She trusted me. She trusted me to take her virginity away from her. Wow, she truly was and always will be amazing. I guess that was the reason I loved her so much.

"You're the only one I want too, Britt," I whispered as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you so much. I can't believe you would…"

"Shh," Brittany hushed me again. "Let's not talk anymore."

After that last sentence, Brittany placed her lips on mine again, but this time, I didn't pull back. I licked her lips gently before letting my tongue enter her mouth. She tasted just like candy, sweet and juicy. God, I loved this taste.

As I heard her sigh in contentment, I stood up from the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She felt so small and warm in my arms. I never wanted to let her go. I tighten my grip on her as my tongue continued its exploration inside her mouth.

Brittany continued to sigh as I felt her body shudder against my arms. She must have liked what I was doing for her to do that. Suddenly, she broke away from my lips.

"Wait, something's missing," she said as she leaned down towards the bed.

I watched as she took the remote in her hands and pressed play. A new and slower song began to fill the room, and Brittany dropped the remote back on the bed before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Much better," she whispered as she looked into my eyes. "Now, where were we?"

With a light chuckle, I began kissing her again. Continuing to kiss her, I turned her around and slowly placed her down on the bed. I rubbed up and down her body. Her skin was so unbelievable soft, and it burned against my skin. I guess I wasn't the only one that was excited.

Soon, my hands found their way to her bra strap. Brittany must have known what I wanted because she arched her back and allowed me to unhook her bra. I took my time taking off her bra as I broke away from her lips and sat up. When the bra was completely taken off and thrown to the side, I stared at her beautiful, perky breasts. Damn, she was so gorgeous.

Knowing I couldn't resist, I placed my hands on her breasts and began to massage them slowly. A soft moan escaped her lips as I continued to massage her and roll my thumbs over her nipples. I could feel she was horny.

I placed my lips on Brittany's neck and started kissing my way down from her neck down to her chest. Soon, my lips found her breast, and I ran my tongue over her nipple while my hand tweaked the other. I heard the sweet music of her moans again, this time a little louder. Wow, I loved listening to her.

My tongue made it's way down Brittany's belly to her skimpy panties, and I didn't hesitate as I grabbed the thin string, slid the thong down her slim legs, and took them off. I gazed at the greatest jewel I had ever seen in my life. My hand trembled as I brought it to the precious treasure and rubbed it gently. God, she was already so wet.

My ears filled with the sound of her sighs again, my favorite song. After rubbing her, I pressed my lips against her and licked her sensitive and wonderful jewels. Her taste filled my mouth as I did this, and Brittany moaned even louder than before. When I looked up to see her, there was a huge smile on her face, and I could tell she liked what I was doing to her.

After a few minutes of teasing her, I kissed my way up her belly to her chest. Brittany was breathing heavily, almost to the point where she was panting. Wow, I really liked having that kind of power over her.

Eventually my lips found hers again, and I kissed her softly.

"Oh, God," I heard her whisper after I pulled away. "I'm ready for you. Make love to me."

I looked down at my beautiful and incredible girlfriend, and I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to have someone like her. She was so perfect, so fantastic, so…everything. I wanted her. I needed her. No one was ever going to compare to her, and I loved knowing she wanted this as much as I did.

With only one thought on my mind, I quickly undid my jeans and pulled them down along with my boxer shorts. I looked at Brittany to see her eyes grow bigger. I guess she was admiring my length. When my pants and underwear were completely off, I crawled up and hovered over my girlfriend, eager to put myself inside her, but to my surprise, she placed her hands on my chest and pushed me slightly away from her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're doing everything right," she told me honestly, "but aren't you forgetting something?"

I gave Brittany a confused look, and I saw her roll her eyes at me. Then, I watched her hand go down to her tights. She placed her fingers inside them, and one second later, she pulled them out holding a condom between her fingers.

"Oh, right," I blushed. "I guess I was so excited I forgot about it."

"It's okay," Brittany giggled as she unwrapped the condom.

With the condom in hand, her hands traveled down my chest down to my hard length, and I shuddered as she placed the condom there. Now, with the condom in place, I looked at Brittany, and I could see she was just as aroused as I was.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered, "but remember to be gentle and slow. This is my first time."

"Don't worry. I promise I won't do anything unless you tell me to."

Brittany smiled up at me as she caressed my cheek with her thumb. I smiled back at her, loving the feeling of her touch.

"I love you," I whispered.

"And I love you," she whispered back.

Continuing to smile, I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Then, slowly and gently as I possibly could, I entered her. I heard her gasp sharply, and I couldn't help but feel scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," she gasped. "Just keep going."

Doing as she asked, I started thrusting very carefully into her. She continued to gasp, and I felt guilty that I was causing her pain. Even though it felt so good to be inside her, I couldn't stand to see Brittany hurting this way.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stop?" I asked.

"No, don't stop, I'm fine," she assured me.

Knowing how stubborn Brittany was, I didn't argue with her. I thrust into her again tenderly, and within the next minute, Brittany's gasps turned into soft moans. Then, I felt her wrap her legs around my waist.

"No more pain?" I asked.

"Not anymore," she moaned. "Faster, please."

Picking up my rhythm, I began to thrust deeper into her, making her moan even louder. It felt amazing having her walls closed around me. I had never experienced the feeling before, and I knew I never wanted it to end. It was even better than I imagined it would be, and within a minute, I started panting.

"Oh, my God, more," I heard her whimper in pleasure. "Give me more."

Giving her what she wanted, I went faster and deeper into her, and in response, Brittany began to scream out loud. My entire body started to tense up as I felt myself getting close to exploding, but I didn't stop my rhythm. I continued going faster and faster, making Brittany scream out even more.

"Oh, Alvin," she screamed.

Then, without warning, I felt myself release inside of her as I thrust into her one last time. I heard her scream out one more time, guessing she too had reached her height. I slowly collapsed on top of her, panting hard and jagged. Then, I pulled myself out of her and lay beside her on the bed.

"Wow," I heard Brittany gasp.

"Wow doesn't even describe it," I said as I tried to catch my breath.

After my breathing returned to normal, I suddenly felt Brittany lay her head against my chest. Loving the feeling of having her close, I wrapped my arm around her waist as I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" I asked her seriously as I rubbed her back.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Brittany giggled.

"Words cannot even describe how much it means to me that you trusted me enough to give me your virginity. I love you, Brittany Miller, and you're the only one I will ever want."

Brittany brought her head up to where she could see my face and then placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you, too, Alvin Seville," she said to me. "I wouldn't have wanted my first time to be with anyone else but you."

With that said, she kissed me again, and I kissed back. Unfortunately, the kiss didn't last long. In that instant, loud music began to play, and I knew I was getting a call.

Breaking the kiss, I shifted in Brittany's bed, grabbed my jeans, took my cell phone out of the pocket, and answered the call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, man, where are you?" asked a frantic voice.

"Brian?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy. Of course, it's Brian. Dude, you're late for your own party. Come on and get down here."

As I listened to Brian go on about how I was missing my party, I looked over to see Brittany sitting up in bed. I stared at her naked body and felt my arousal come back to me again. There was no way I was going to leave.

"Um, sorry man, but I don't think I'm going to make it tonight," I said.

"What?" Brian questioned. "Why?"

"Um, something came up."

"But, Alvin…"

I closed my phone immediately without listening to what Brian had to say. I dropped my cell phone down on the ground and crawled over to Brittany.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"Brian, asking me if I was coming to the party," I answered.

"We're not going?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

I smiled as I brushed a few strands of hair out of Brittany's face.

"Because I'd rather spend the rest of my birthday here with you," I said.

I watched as the corners of Brittany's mouth turned up into a smile, and she leaned in and kissed my lips again.

"I love you, Alvin," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Brittany," I whispered back, kissing her again more passionately.

As I kissed her hard, I wrapped my arms around Brittany and brought her closer to me, feeling the warmth of her naked body against mine. When I broke away from her lips, I looked deeply into her icy blue eyes.

"So, are you up for round two?" I asked huskily.

"Most definitely," she whispered before planting another passionate kiss on my lips.


End file.
